Clarke's Mortifiction
by DreamingLove2013
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke do something drastic in their time of need.


_**Hello All! Just a note, I absolutely LOVE this pairing. However, I had some serious writer's block while writing this one-shot. You have been warned. ;) **_

_Clarke vividly remembers the moment Bellamy kissed her. _

It was raining heavily and most of their people were huddled up in their tents or in the drop ship. But Clarke was outside, standing in the rain. She didn't care that she was soaking wet; she felt completely numb.

Just last night, she fell in love. She gave everything she had to Finn, her first love. Clarke remembered feeling so happy. But today, just a few minutes ago, her happiness crashed like the rain crashing to the ground now. Finn has a girlfriend. He's already in love with someone else.

Clarke took a deep, heavy breath. She didn't let him see her cry- Clarke didn't let anyone see her cry. But now, that she was alone, she let herself cry. A quiet sob escaped her lips and she wept. It was ridiculous to let something like this take over her thoughts, with everything that was happening, but Clarke couldn't help it. She lost her father, her mother, and now Finn.

Clarke let her tears mix with the rain drops on her face. She couldn't be strong all the time. It was easier to be strong when others were watching her, but when she was alone, it was much harder.

"Clarke?" Usually, hearing Bellamy's voice would irritate her. She would inwardly groan and wondered what he wanted.

But his voice had been soft and gentle, a sound that complimented the rain. Clarke surprisingly found herself comforted that it was Bellamy that had come to her instead of someone else.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and fought to compose herself. "What is it?" she asked without turning to look at him.

Bellamy was quiet for a long time. Clarke almost thought he left. "Are you okay?" Bellamy sounded hesitant.

Clarke took her time to respond. Should she lie and say yes? Or could she trust him and say no?

She sighed. "What do you think, Bellamy? Some of our people are already dead and we're not safe here. Do you think I'm okay?" She settled for a lie and the truth.

Clarke listened as Bellamy moved to stand next to her. He didn't look at her. "I wasn't trying to state the obvious," he said after a moment. Clarke could feel his eyes on her, searching her face. "You know what I was referring to."

She finally looked at him. His eyes darkened, as if he hated to see that she had been crying. He probably thought she was weak and stupid to let something like this mess with her instead of focusing on the fact that their lives were at stake.

"Go ahead," Clarke snapped, daring him with her eyes.

Bellamy furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Say it," Clarke dared him. "Tell me that I'm an idiot for letting Finn get to me."

He looked completely bewildered. Clarke scoffed and shook her head. "Go ahead, Bellamy. Tell me that I should be stronger, that I should stop acting like a hormonal teenager."

Bellamy's dark eyes were searching her face. His expression was difficult for her to read, which irritated her even more.

"Well tell me something, just stop staring at me!" She yelled at him, balling her hands into fists.

"You're an idiot," he finally responded.

Clarke glared at him. "You're an idiot for letting Finn get to you when we're all about to die," Bellamy continued.

Clarke looked away, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. "But," Bellamy softly continued, "It's okay."

She looked at him, surprised. Her eyes were glistening with tears, but she didn't care that Bellamy could see them.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Look, I'm not good at this kind of stuff, Princess."

His eyes returned to her face. Then he took a step towards her. "But maybe we both could use this."

And before Clarke could even blink, Bellamy's lips were on hers. They were both rigid and uncomfortable at first. Why would they even want to kiss? Their first conversation had been an argument. They hate each other.

The Grounders could attack them at any minute and they would all be dead. Or they could die because of radiation, or anything else on the earth they still don't know about. Finn let Clarke believe that he loved her, when he already had a girlfriend. Bellamy is constantly butting heads with Octavia over her safety and now she won't even talk to him. They were both overwhelmed with all of these problems and concerns.

But now it was just Bellamy, Clarke, and the rain. Suddenly, the rain wasn't so cold anymore. Clarke's eyes fluttered closed and she tentatively put her hands on Bellamy's neck. And then her lips moved over his and her heart skipped a beat.

Bellamy didn't kiss her back. Clarke pulled away after a moment to catch her breath. She could feel Bellamy watching her, but she couldn't look at him. Why would he kiss her if he wasn't going to kiss her back? Did he regret doing it?

She finally let her eyes flicker to his face. His eyes were firm, determined. Clarke thought he was going to yell at her. Then he moved and his lips were on hers again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His lips gently brushed across hers, as if he were afraid to break her. Clarke breathed him in, wrapping her arms around his neck as if they belonged there. He smelled like wood and pine mixed with rain, a scent that was absolutely intoxicating to Clarke. Her kisses suddenly grew passionate and Bellamy held her closer to him.

He kissed her urgently, as if they were the only ones on the earth and nothing else mattered. Clarke hummed and her fingers got tangled in his wet, dark hair. Bellamy's hands went to her hips and he gently pushed her backwards until her back was against a tree. He hungrily kissed her and then his lips went to her jaw, and then her chin. Clarke couldn't help but smile at the tingling she felt in her jaw and her chin. Then Bellamy's lips went to her neck and she farted. Bellamy's lips froze and then he slowly stood.

"Did you just fart?" he asked.

Clarke could feel her face heating up. "No," she tried lying, but her squeaky voice gave her away.

And the smell. Crap, the smell! It surrounded them both, like a poisonous vapor. Clarke could tell by Bellamy's grimace that he could smell it. She wanted to burst into flames and die right then and there.

"Okay," Bellamy said, rubbing the back of his neck like he did earlier. He does that when he's uncomfortable.

"Well, this was nice. I need to go…" Bellamy turned and walked away, leaving Clarke alone in her mortification.

This is why Clarke vividly remembers the moment Bellamy kissed her. It was so embarrassing, she wished she could forget it.


End file.
